amor traicionero
by leydi15
Summary: Bella siempre tubo que todas lo que quieres, un novio, una amiga incondicional, una familia que la adora, pero ella se sentia afortunada hasta que llego un misterioso chico de ojos verdes ...
1. prefacio

**Prefacio**

-¡entiende tu eres mi vida ahora!.- me dijo

No sabia que responder en ese momento mis sentidos se bloquearon al verlo ahí tan triste y dolido, me dieron unas ganas enormes de saltar sobre él, abrazarlo y decirle que me perdonara de todas las cosas que le dije e hice, aunque en mi interior me moria de ganas de decirle cuanto lo amo pero si hacia eso iria encontra de todos mis principios y lo que siempre creí-bueno hasta que lo conoci a "El".


	2. primer encuentro

**PRIMER ENCUENTRO**

Me encontraba en mi penultimo año en el instituto, francamente iba a extrañas a todos mis amigos en especial a alice brandon mi mejor amiga desde que tengo memoria siempre hemos estado juntas en las buenas y en las malas,y por supuesto a mi novio Jacob, llevo saliendo con el casi 1 año , el era el tipico chico popular atractivo, hermosa sonrisa, divertido, amiguero solo tenia un pequeño defecto, era mujeriego, en el casi año de estar juntos ya me habia engañado 3 veces con tres chicas distintas, lo peor es que no me contaban sus engaños si no que yo lo encontraba en el acto, pero no se porque siempre lo terminaba perdonando, creo que simplemente era que lo amaba demasiado como para dejarlo ir, alice siempre me decia que yo me merecia algo mejor que no deberia de seguir con el, que abriera los ojos y me de cuenta de que cometia un error pero yo no podia, o creo que simplemente no queria, la razon… aun no lo se, intente darle razon miles de veces buscando cosas buenas que Jacob alla hecho por mi pero, solo venian a mi recuerdos de nuestras reconciliaciones ya que era muy frecuente que el y yo discutieramos por la minima cosa ya que el era muy celoso, y mandon, siempre me decia "como" me tenia que vestir, con "quienes" me tenia que juntar era asfixiante, pero después de una pelea el se volvia muy cariñosos y atento conmigo y me decia que si hacia o me decia eso era por que me queria y no queria nada malo para mi, asi que yo al final siempre terminaba cediendo a todo lo que el me dijera, seguia sumida en mis pensamiento que no me percate que ya habia llegado al instituto, me baje de mi camioneta, y de inmediato una figura pequeña y delgada salto y me abrazo.

-¡hola!bells!!! – me dijo casi gritando alice

-hola alice como estas?

-bien bells …. Y dime emocionada por el primer dia de clases? … recuerda que saliendo tenemos que ir corriendo a mi casa para alistarnos e ir a la reunion de los del ultimo año…-me dijo casi saltando de la alegria, hace 2 semanas mi amiga habia conocido a jasper , un chico de ultimo año se encontraba en el mismo salon que Jacob, los de su grupo habian organizado una reunion como bienvenida y el habia invitado a alice, cuando me entere me gusto la idea ya Jacob me lo habia mencionada pero no pensaba ir sola con el, ya que la ultima vez me habia dejado abandonada mientras el se hiba a divertirse con sus amigos…

-si alice muy emocionada- dije con sarcasmo no me gustaban mucho las fiestas-pero yo pensaba irme con Jacob a la salida ya que hace tiempo que no nos vemos y habiamos acordado ir a cenar antes de la fiesta.

-pero bells recuerda de que para estar lindas ahí que prepararnos con minimo 4 horas de anticipación asi que habla con Jacob y te vas conmigo a la salida.- dicho esto la duende-como le decia-se esfumo dejandome sola, con la palabra en la boca ya que sabia que le hiba a decir que no aparte tenia que saber que era lo que pensaba Jacob de todo eso, ya que a veces era muy posesivo y el y alice no se llevaban muy bien que digamos.

Me dirigí prácticamente a regañadientas y arrastrando mis pies a mi primera clase: calculo, nunca se me dieron bien lo numeros pero bueno… Al llegar al salon me di cuenta que al parecer me habia demorado mucho conversando con alice ya que el salon esta casi lleno solo habia 2 asientos disponibles, uno era al costado de mike newton un chico que siempre estuvo atrás de mi y una de las razones por las que me peleaba con Jacob, y el otro asiento era al costado de angela otra de mis mejores amigas, asi que sin pensarlo 2 veces me senté con angela, nos saludamos y comenzamos a conversar de lo que hicimos en vacaciones me comento que habia escuchado que habia venido un chico nuevo de Inglaterra, me sorprendio mucho ya que, que persona en su santo juicio dejaria Inglaterra para venir a un pueblo como forks, me comento que tenia nuestra edad asi que supuestamente estaria en nuestro curso, me hiba a decir algo mas pero en eso entro el profesor y tutor de nosotros y nos comunico…

-Buenos dias, alumnos bienvenidos a un nuevo año, primero quiero comunicarles que un nuevo alumno se a integrado a nuestro grupo, por favor señor Masen, pase alfrente y preséntese a sus compañeros…

En eso mis ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas, el chico era un DIOS, era guapísimo, con facciones de dios griego, alto, un poco musculoso pero lo suficiente, su cabello cobrizo todo desordenado pero aun asi encantador y sus ojos, dios sus ojos eran de un verde esmeralda claros y expresivos eran simplemente hermosos pero tenian un defecto, habia algo oscuro en su mirada parecia tristeza, no se cuento tiempo me le quede mirando mientras se ubicaba el al frente del salon solo me di cuenta que el tambien me miro, sonrio de manera torcida y dijo..

-Buenos dias compañeros mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen cullen, vengo de Inglaterra, tengo 16 años y espero que nos llevemos bien – dijo con un aterciopelada voz sin dejar de mirarme.

**EDWARD POV.-**

Me encontraba en la habitación que mis tios habian asignado como mia, me encontraba cansado y deprimido por que extrañaba a mis amigos y a mis padres en Londres, en el ultimo mes mis padres se habian divorciado pero seguian viviendo bajo el mismo techo lo cual para mi era una total tortura peleaban hasta por el mas minimo detalle a veces pensaba que peleaban hasta de aburrimiento… no aguataba esa situación, por eso decidi llamar a mi tio carlisle para decirle que queria pasar una temporada con ellos, mi tio carlisle y su esposa esme eran unas personas muy buenas, y conformaban un matrimonio fuerte y admirado el unico defecto era que esme no podia tener hijos.. a veces me preguntaba por que dios era asi, les daba hijos a las personas menos indicadas y a personas como esme o carlisle se los niega, aun no se por que no adoptaron ya que dinero no les faltaba carlisle era Doctor uno de los mejores de Washington una de las cosas que no entendia era por que seguia en forks y esme era Diseñadora de interiores, una de las mejores, pero bueno eso era asuntos de ellos , después de hablar con carlisle y con mis padres y mentirles el porque me queria ir para halla me dejaron ir, les habia dicho a mis padres que queria ir para alla ya que necesitaba estan en un lugar tranquila para pensar acerca de mi futuro y esas cosas, pero acarlisle le dije la verdad ya que con el tenia mucha confianza , voltie mi mirada hacia el reloj y vi que ya era hora de alistarme para asistir al instituto, me faltaba solo 2 años para termina, bañe , cambie y baje a tomar desayuno, la casa de mis tios era enorme, se encontraba en el medio del bosque , al llegar a la cocina visualicé a mis tios:

-Buen dia

-Buen dia edward como amaneciste?-me dijo esme con una sonrisa muy maternal

-bien gracias esme

-que quieres de desayunar?

-mm… huevos?-sono mas a una pregunta

-entonces huevos sera-se volteo a prepararme los huevos mientras carlisle leia el periodico a pesar de estar en silencio, no me incomode, era un silecio comodo, y el ambiente era muy acogedor, algo muy distinto a el ambiente que tenia en Londres, esme se acerco y me tendió el plato con mi desayuno, lo acepte y prove, no ahí duda que estaba delicioso a pesar de que eran simple huevos, carlisle y esme comenzaron a conversar acerca de trabajo , por lo cual yo no le tome mucha importancia, termine de almorzar y estaba por levantarme de mi asiento cuando carlisle me hablo

-edward hijo, tengo que informarte que hoy tendré guardia en la noche por lo cual no voy a regresar hasta mañana en la mañana y esme tiene que viajar a seatle para remodelar una casa asi que no estara en casa hasta muy entrada la noche, te pido por favor que no dejes tu celular por que necesitaremos estar comunicados, y te pido disculpa que en tu primer dia ya te dijemos solo en casa- me dijo un muy apenado carlisle, yo sabia de antemano que ellos no paraban en su casa, como no tenian hijos se refugiaban en su trabajo pero siempre se daban tiempo para ellos mismo.

-no te preocupes por eso estoy acostumbra a estar solo, ademas recuerda que tambn es una de las razones por las que me vine para aca necesito estar tranquilo y solo para pensar las cosas acerca de todo tu me entiendes-le dije

-Bueno tambien quiero darte esto-me tendió un llavero, le hiba replicar que ya tenia, las llaves de la casa ya que esme me las dio ayer hasta que me di cuenta que eran otro ti po de llaves..

-carlisle que..-no me dejo terminar

-acompañame edward-lo acompañe hasta la cochera de la casa y me percate de algo ahi se encontraba un auto que no habia visto antes un volvo xc-60 plateado.

-es tuyo edward, como ya sabes ni esme ni yo paramos mucho tiempo en la casa por lo cual, seria mejor que tuvieras un medio de trasporte-

-gracias carlisle no te hubieras molestado

-no ai de que edward tu sabes que no tenemos hijos pero te queremos como tal-sus palabras me llegaron al corazon, a veces deseaba ser su hijo en vez de su sobrino pero bueno la vida es asi

-bueno mejor vete de una vez si no llegaras tarde.

-si tienes razon- me despedí de el con un abrazo y de esme con un beso en la frente, me subi a mi nuevo volvo, lo prendi y pise fondo por que de verdad se me hacia tarde, llegar me tomo el menos tiempo de lo que esperaba, estacione mi volvo-¡como adoraba este carro!-y fui a recoger mi horario, me tocaba a primera hora calculo asi me dirigí para alla, el salon estaba medio lleno ya, fui y me sente en una carpeta solo al costado de la ventana y centre mi vista en esta, estaba en eso hasta que entro el profesor llamo atención a clase dio la bienvenida y me llamo para que me presentara, le hice caso me pare de mi asiento y me dirigi hacia el frente de toda la clase todos me miraban muy atentos, estaba por hablar hasta que me tope con esos hermosos ojos color chocolate que me cautivaron al instante, la dueña era una chica hermosa de tes palida como la porcelana, su cabello color caoba se notaba sedoso tanto, que me dieron ganas de ir y pasar mis dedos por ellos, unos labios entreabiertos que te invitaban a que los beses, era delgada, y parecia muy delicada, mi lado protector salio y me incitaron a ir, abrazarla y protegerla de cualquier mal, me di cuenta que ella tambien me miraba muy atenta, sabia que no era feo ya que en Londres la mayoria de las chicas se me tiraban encima pero yo no era ese tipo de chicos que estan con cualquiera, nunca me gustaron las chicas faciles, por mas que mis amigos me decia que estaba siendo un tonto y que debia de aprovechar yo les decia que no, esperaba a la persona correcta, a la indicada, le sonrei y en respues ella tambien lo hizo, alguien a mi costado carraspeo y me di cuenta que era el profesor, asi que decidi hablar de una vez.

- Buenos dias compañeros mi nombre es Edward Anthony Masen cullen, vengo de Inglaterra, tengo 16 años y espero que nos llevemos bien- dije sin apartar mi mirada de esos ojos color chocolate, el profesor me mando a sentar, por lo cual dolorosamente aparte mi vista de ella y me sente, al comenzar la clase intente prestar atención pero no podia dejar de mirarla me habia hechizado con una sola mirada, estaba intrigado, queria conocer todo sobre ella, le pregunte a un compañero, quien creo que se llama tyler, el nombre de la chica y el me dijo de muy mala gana que se llama isabella swan y al terminar de decirme eso se volteo, me importaba muy poco que me aia dejado con la palabra en la boca, por lo menos ya tenia su nombre isabella que hermoso nombre pensé, y en ese momento me di cuenta que no hiba a parar hasta conocerla realmente me resultaba muy interesante.


End file.
